


Dragneel Brothers Week

by suckmymika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Mild Angst, Multi, dragneel brothers week, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dragneel brothers week prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Birth

“Zeref honey, go get your father.” His mother said, hissing in pain as she clenched her stomach.

“What’s wrong? Is the baby okay?!” Zeref said and ran in small circles, panicking.

“It’s alright dear, my water just broke and I need your father to get the midwife, the baby is coming soon” she says, continuing to hiss in pain.

“Papa!” Zeref runs out the door and searches for his father.

“What’s wrong, what do you need?” His father asked as he sharpened his weapons.

“Mama says that the baby is coming!” Zeref tugged on his father sleeves, motioning him to get up.

“Alright I’ll send a messager for the midwife. Make sure she’s breathing right.” His father tells him and went in the house to find a scroll to send the message.

Zeref quickly went back to his mother's side, “Papa said he’ll be in as soon as he sends the midwife a message.” He says.

“Good because I can feel it coming.” His mother says breathing in and out slowly to try and compose herself.

At the birth room-

“AAAAHH!!” Zeref’s mother screeches from the pain.

“Keep pushing you’re almost there!” The midwife indicated.

“AAHHHH!!” She pushed harder, when finally, the sounds of a newborn baby’s cries were heard.

“Here you go.” The midwife hands the wrapped up baby to his mother.

“He’s got your pink hair, my love.” Her husband reassured her, smiling.

“I know, he’s so adorable.” She says looking at her newborn baby boy and cradling him in her arms.

“What should we name him?” She asks her husband, looking up at him.

“I think Natsu would be the appropriate name for such a fine young man.” He replies, looking down at cooing son.

“I like the name, Natsu.” Zeref walks in, having a nice feeling of the name rolling off his tongue.

A few years later-

“Natsu, I’m your big brother Zeref.” Zeref said kindly, holding little baby Natsu.

“Zwerf.” Natsu says in his little baby voice.

“You’ll get it eventually, I’m not worried.” Zeref gave his brother a wide smile.

***

“Natsuuuu, I’m so sorry.” Zeref cried out,

“I tried everything I could, I even researched new materials but none of it told me how to revive your body.” He whispered, cradling his dead brother's body in his arms.

***

“Natsu, I’m so glad I found a way to bring your body back to life!” Zeref cried, “Now I just have to wait until the process is complete and I’ll finally have my little brother back.” He says and caresses the egg that carried little Natsu’s body.


	2. Day 2: Family

“Onii-chan,” said Natsu as he pulled on Zeref’s leg. They were in the middle of dinner, just the two of them, in their small home.

 

“What is it, Natsu?” asked Zeref as he looked at the small boy by his side.

"When will Mama and Papa be home?”

Zeref followed Natsu’s gaze towards the window looking outside. “They said they would return whenever the battle is over,“ explained Zeref. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Battles can take months or even years to be over,”

He looked to ground avoiding his big brother’s stare. "But, I want them home right now… I miss them,” pouted Natsu.

"I’m sorry, Natsu. But you have me and that’s all we can ask for right now,” consoled Zeref. He couldn’t have his little brother be sad. His parents were going to be home any day now. He just knew it.

He felt a small tug on his leg and looked down to Natsu. He was staring at Zeref with his dark green eyes. They were full of hope and the innocence of a child. "I love you, Onii-chan,” said Natsu as he hugged Zeref’s leg.

Zeref smiled at his brother’s affection. He bent down to his level and hugged his small form. "I love you, too, Natsu… more than anything else in the world.”

 

–

 

“The battlegrounds are now declared safe! We are asking all family members to come forward, and identify any corpses.”

“Come on, Natsu! Let’s see if we can go find Mama and Papa,” said Zeref as he held onto Natsu’s hand. They looked around the battlegrounds, searching for their parents. They saw other children reuniting with their parents. They were beginning to worry.

"Mama!” yelled Natsu as he cupped one hand onto his face. “It’s Natsu!”

“Father! It’s me, Zeref! Where are you?”

They continued walking through the battleground, searching for their parents. It felt like they had been searching for hours. Suddenly, they heard a small noise. They diverted their attention towards the source of the noise. It was their father. They could tell by his black hair. Even though it was black, it was unmistakable.

“Papa!” yelled Natsu as he let go of Zeref’s hand and ran towards his father.

"Father! Are you okay!? Where’s Mother!?” asked Zeref as he ran to reach Natsu and his father. His father was not looking well. He was pale.

“We..got separated..in battle,” groaned his father. He looked at the two boys by his side. They had grown a lot since he had last seen them. He was proud of how strong and healthy they looked. They were safe. He had done his job protecting his family. His train of thought was interrupted by the immense pain growing in his abdomen. He began to cough.

Natsu looked at his father with worried eyes. He had never heard someone cough like that. “Why is Papa coughing so much, Onii-chan? Is-is he going to be okay?”

"It’s okay my boy, I’m fine,” replied his father before Zeref could answer Natsu’s question and turned to Zeref. Zeref felt his heart drop; he understood.

Natsu looked at his father’s body. He was covered in bruises. "B-but Papa…”

“Come on, let’s go find Mother,” said Zeref grabbing a hold of Natsu’s hand.

“No! I won’t leave Papa in this condition!” screamed Natsu as he pulled away from Zeref. His eyes were brimming with tears.

"Natsu. It’s dangerous to be in one place for too long,” explained Zeref as he regained grip on Natsu’s hand. He began to walk with Natsu further down the battlegrounds.

"No!! I can’t!” yelled Natsu trying to release himself from Zeref.

"Natsu, listen to your brother,” intervened his father. He didn’t want his children to see him in his current state.

"NO! I WONT LEAVE ANYONE ALONE!”

Natsu let go of Zeref’s hand and began to race back towards their father. Zeref turned around to run after Natsu, when he saw a big magic circle appear around Natsu. Natsu stopped in his tracks and looked at the ground crumbling around him.

“NATSUUU!” screamed Zeref. He could hear Natsu screaming in pain. His magical power was being drained from his little body right in front of his eyes.

"Grab Natsu and get out of here!” yelled their father, refocusing Zeref’s attention on getting Natsu to safety. He ran towards Natsu. He had to protect him.

“GET AWAY! IM NOT GOING!” screamed Natsu while grabbing onto his head. He was in pain, but he didn’t want to leave his father. Zeref stopped and watched as his little brother began to grow scales on his arms and face. Horns began to form on the top of his head.

Zeref panicked, but he still needed to save his little brother. He gathered up all the courage he could, and began to walk towards Natsu, once again. Natsu turned towards Zeref and screamed out in pain, accidentally releasing a ball of fire.

“ZEREF!” yelled his father as he watched the incident helplessly.

Zeref stood there in shock before collapsing onto the ground. He stared into the ground before him. His blood, staining the floor around him, painted the battleground red.

Natsu dropped to the cold floor. The magic circle finally disappeared around him. "Zeref-nii…”  
panted Natsu in confusion.

“ZEREF!” yelled his father from his spot.

“Huh, why is Papa yelling at Zeref-nii?” questioned Natsu. He looked around him and saw his brother lying on the ground.

“ZEREF-NII!” yelled Natsu as he ran towards his brother. He knelt down beside him and turned him over to see his face.

"N-Natsu… Please don’t blame yourself…” moaned Zeref as he placed a hand of Natsu’s neck and brought him closer to him. Their foreheads touched. It was their signature move, their own little symbol of comfort. Natsu felt Zeref’s hand slip from the back of his neck and collapse onto the floor.

“ZEREF-NII!”

–

The E.N.D


	3. Day 3: Fall

“Zeref-nii do you like being up here?” asked Natsu as his white, angelic wings dragged across the ground.

"I do.. Why do you ask?” questioned Zeref as he turned to look towards his brother.

Natsu gave Zeref a look of disbelief. “Because you never seem interested in anything we do.”

“I just find the things we do too simple for me, I like to be creative my dear brother,” replied Zeref as he continued on with his business in the library. Zeref felt Natsu’s eyes burn into the side of his face. He sighed and turned back to his brother to explain himself. “I like to explore the wonders of why people are sent up here and ‘down there’.”

Natsu gasped at Zeref’s revelation. "Zeref-nii don’t talk about ‘down there’!” yelled Natsu in a loud whisper as he checked his surroundings, making sure it was only the two of them.

"But, Natsu aren’t you curious what goes on ‘down there’?”

"Everyone is, but we know not touch that subject… it’s taboo,” explained Natsu as he looked at his brother with vigilant eyes.

Zeref ignored Natsu’s stare and returned to his book. “It’s not taboo, Natsu. They’re just keeping secrets from us.”

“Zeref-nii what are you even reading?” asked Natsu as he tried to look over Zeref’s shoulder.

“I’m reading dark magic books and spells,” replied Zeref casually.

"You’re doing what?” asked Natsu in disbelief. As far as Natsu knew, dark magic was prohibited.

“It’s exactly what I said, Natsu,“ stated Zeref as he continued to read.

Natsu was still in shock. "But why dark magic!? It’s forbidden!”

"Because it interests me, dear brother,” informed Zeref. “Now leave me to my studies. I don’t want to hear about it any longer.”

–

"Zeref-nii!?” asked Natsu as he exited his bedroom. He had been woken up by a sound. He looked around the house and noticed something different. All of Zeref’s books were gone, and Zeref was nowhere to be seen. Natsu looked at the table and saw a book left open. He looked at it curiously and approached the book. It was glowing. Natsu realized that it was the Fairy Goddess Mavis’s summoning book.

"What is your wish, dear boy?” asked a voice. A transparent fairy with blonde hair appeared from the book.

“I wish to know where Zeref-nii is. He never leaves me without telling.”

“I don’t have any record of a Zeref living in Heaven,” informed Mavis.

"What do you mean no record!? Me and Zeref-nii have been here for years!” exclaimed Natsu in shock. They had lived in Heaven all of their lives, and now there was no record of their time there?

“I can’t track someone that is not in Heaven or an angel.”

Natsu grew even more shocked. “But he is! He is!”

“I am sorry. I can’t grant your wish, Natsu,”

"It’s okay. Thank you, oh great fairy goddess,” said Natsu as he bowed before the goddess.

Natsu was worried. Zeref had not been home for several hours. He was growing impatient just waiting at their home. He decided to take action into his own hands. He was going to visit God and ask him for answers.

"Oh great God, where is my brother? He has not come home yet,” asked Natsu as he bowed before the being in front of him.

"Natsu Dragneel, brother of Zeref Dragneel a traitor of our kind.”

W-wait. That couldn’t be right. Natsu got up from the ground. “What do you mean traitor!?”

“Your brother has betrayed his fellow Angels and has been punished for his sins.”

Natsu could not believe his ears. Zeref, his dear brother, would never betray anyone. Something had to be wrong.

“Your brother has decided to follow the trail of dark wizardry, and that is forbidden in these lands. I will not allow him to coexist with us.”

“What did you do to my brother?” asked Natsu as anger began to fill his eyes.

“Your brother is being punished for his sins, in hell.”

That could not be right. Hell was the place for all the bad people. Zeref was ¬not a bad person. Something had to be wrong. He looked at the being in front of him and asked for confirmation.

“Yes, your brother is now one among the fallen angels.”

“WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?” screamed Natsu as he began to clench his fists.

“He had betrayed our rules and needed to be punished.”

Anger began to rush through Natsu’s veins. Tears collected in his eyes.“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITHOUT MY BROTHER? I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE!”

 

–Present Day On Earth–

“Natsu, it is the end of an era, or should I say E.N.D.?”

Zeref turned towards Natsu. A wicked smirk grew on Natsu’s face and he began to walk forward. Gray wings dragged on the floor, and horns adorned his head.

“Yes, Zeref-nii,” grinned Natsu. He raised his arm and released an enormous, destructive power. Flames began to surround the brothers as they began their reign over Earth.

 

(Authors Note: After Zeref was casted down to hell, after months of mental torture Natsu finally just lost it and raged through the city saying it wasn’t fair that he got his brother taken away. And was casted out of Heaven. Now Natsu(E.N.D form) and Zeref rule/dictate the Earth and it’s land. As evil revenge for how they were treated poorly.)


	4. Day 4: Serenity

“Zeref-nii, where exactly are we going?” asked Natsu as he held onto Zeref’s hand as they walked down the paved roads of the new city.

Zeref turned to Natsu and looked at him with a gentle smile, “We are going to go live in my new palace.” Natsu’s eyes opened wide at the sound of a palace, but there was one small detail. He didn’t know what a palace was. Zeref understood Natsu’s facial expression and decided to elaborate, “It’s a place where kings and emperors live during their reign.”

“Does that make mean I am a prince then, Zeref-nii?” asked Natsu as his excitement began to show.

“I guess it does.”

–

"Welcome Emperor Spriggan.”

Natsu and Zeref walked through the palace doors. The walls of the palace were white and had high ceilings. Columns adorned the hallways. Natsu and Zeref’s footsteps were heard on the marble flooring.

"Oh who is this?”

“I’m your prince! The name’s Natsu Dragneel!” announced Natsu eagerly.

“Well, hello then. Welcome, Prince Natsu.”

Natsu turned to Zeref and smiled, “Zeref-nii my wish came true!”

“Yes it did, Natsu…”

–

“August I assume you have some information for me, shall we have a meeting?” asked Zeref.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” replied August as he began to walk towards Zeref’s chambers.

"Brandish, Dimaria. Watch Natsu for me,” ordered Zeref as he began to follow August.

Dimaria and Lady Brandish both obeyed Zeref’s orders and began to look after Natsu.

"Come on Brandish, I want to get this over with,” scoffed Dimaria as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know, having to watch this child is such a pain,” agreed Lady Brandish.

“Who said I wanted you to watch me? Hm?” asked Natsu as he looked at the two ladies before him.

Dimaria gasped at Natsu’s outburst. There was no way they would ever disobey Zeref’s orders.

"If we had a choice, we wouldn’t be bothered with things like this. I’d rather be having my toe nails painted,” confessed Lady Brandish.

"Yes you think I like having to babysit you with Brandish, a person who doesn’t even think before even she speaks?” asked Dimaria as she gave Lady Brandish a sour face.

Lady Brandish crossed her arms. “You can’t claim anything in your statement is true.”

“See what I mean.”

"We already discussed this at the meeting that we don’t like each other, but I’d rather not fight in front of the kid. If he tells Emperor, it’ll be trouble and I’d rather not deal with that.”

“What you say is true. I’d rather not deal with that either.”  
“Who’s says I would do that? Your guys fighting is interesting. I wish I had someone to fight with! Makes me feel all fired up!” exclaimed Natsu. His excitement had peaked during the argument.

“Fire, hm…”

"What are you thinking, Dimaria,” asked Lady Brandish.

"I’ll tell you later when we’re not babysitting the brat,” replied Dimaria. Lady Brandish smiled mischievously. As much as she hated to admit, sometimes, just sometimes, Dimaria had good plans.

–

"So how did it go? Did Natsu behave himself?” asked Zeref returning from his meeting with August.

“Yes he was very well behaved, Emperor,” informed Dimaria.

“But Dimaria and I would like to request something,” said Lady Brandish.

Zeref looked at the two, expecting them to continue with their request.

"I’d rather say it in private, Your Majesty,” interrupted Dimaria.

Zeref sighed."Very well, I’ll request a meeting tomorrow with you both and we can discuss what you want to talk about.”

Dimaria and Lady Brandish thanked Zeref before turning around and walking down the hallway.  
–

“Do you think our plan will work, Marie?” asked Lady Brandish.

“Randy, we’ve been planning this for awhile, I’m pretty sure it won’t fail,” assured Dimaria.

"I hope you’re right if Emperor ever finds out, we’ll be dead for sure. And that seems like a pain.”

“Don’t worry your little non-thinking head. We’ll come out on top.”

“Now make sure your little Squad is ready.”

“Of course, Randy…”

–

 

Zeref sat on his throne waiting for his two subjects to explain the request they so eagerly wanted to present..

“Well… during one of our conversations about Prince Natsu, we came up with an idea about the prince’s future,” began Lady Brandish as she sat in her chair.

"We’ve come to the conclusion that Prince Natsu would be best suited in learning Fire Magic,” confessed Dimaria.

Zeref was intrigued. Why did they think fire magic would benefit Natsu?

"Well with his personality and future skills, I think it would suit him best,” said Lady Brandish.

"And we will personally take it upon ourselves to find Prince Natsu a teacher to teach him the way of a Fire Mage,” added Dimaria.

Zeref did not seem to like their plan. He looked at the pair before him and waited. Lady Brandish and Dimaria did not falter. “Why the sudden interest in Natsu’s future?” asked Zeref as he relaxed in his throne.

"Well since you’re a skillfully powerful wizard, Your Majesty. We’d figure that one day Natsu could take over the Empire and lead the future generation and in order to do that we’d need a powerful emperor,” said Dimaria.

"And in order to become a powerful emperor, we thought we would teach him the ways of magic. So he’ll be suited for his position in the near future,” stated Lady Brandish.

Zeref continued staring at the two ladies. Natsu was not going to become emperor anytime soon. That would only be possible if he, Zeref, died. However, that can never be. His cursed immortality will always be with him. Unless, a certain someone decides to kill him one day. However, he needed to think about Natsu’s future. Natsu would be better prepared if he knew magic. He would be able to protect himself. “You may start teaching Natsu magic, but that is all,” said Zeref as he got up from his throne and left the room.

"Marie, you said it would work without any problems! Ugh this is such a pain.”

“Randy, we still have very much left to do. We do not have to inform him on everything.”

“I hope the rest of the plan goes smoothly. I’m already starting to get a headache from this bothersome day.”

–

“Alright, now make a fist with your fire and punch the wall.”

“All right! I’m all fired up!“ exclaimed Natsu as he balled up his hand and did as he was told. His fist ran through the wall as intended. He turned to Lady Brandish and gave her a proud grin.

"Good. Now we’ll move on to the next move.”

“I’ll teach him this one,” said Dimaria, “Instead of using your fists this time, Natsu. You’ll be using your foot or your leg.”

“I can’t wait!”


	5. Day 5: Sacrifice

“Zeref you know it’ll be dangerous to fight Acnologia alone! Let me help you as a brother and a fellow dragon slayer.”

Zeref gave Natsu a gentle smile as he patted Natsu’s head, “I’ll be fine. Do not worry.”

"I am allowed to worry. I am your brother.”

–

"Filthy humans you will not win this battle. I will make sure of that,” yelled Acnologia as he let out a dragon’s roar.

Natsu turned towards the immense roar charging towards Zeref’s back. Zeref was too preoccupied with gathering his own magical energy to notice the danger he was in. Natsu began to rush towards Zeref. He needed to save him.

"ZEREF!” screamed Natsu as he got closer towards Zeref.

"Natsu, I told you to stay put!”

“LOOK AHEAD OF YOU, YOU IDIOT!”

The dragon roar was quickly approaching Zeref, but so was Natsu. Zeref turned towards Natsu and saw his brother running towards him. He felt Natsu push him and he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Natsu fall to the ground.

“NATSU!” screamed Zeref as he ran up to his brother’s body. He turned Natsu over. Natsu coughed in pain. He had taken Acnologia’s attack. Zeref cursed himself for not paying attention. He began to cradle Natsu as tears began to run down his face. “This… this can’t be happening. No. No…no…I can’t lose you again. You can’t die! I won’t let you!”

 

Natsu began to cough up blood. He tried to move, but the smallest movement caused him great pain. “Z-Zeref,” groaned Natsu.

Zeref pulled Natsu’s body away from his to be able to see his brother’s face. He had blood on the side of his lips, and his eyes began to look hazy.

"I-I’ll always love you nii—”

Zeref hugged Natsu’s corpse, his tears soaking Natsu’s hair. “I’ll always love you too, Natsu… Forever and ever…” Zeref held Natsu closer.

Zeref was busy grieving the loss of his brother, he didn’t notice Acnologia’s large figure sneak up behind him. "Die pitiful human.” Zeref dropped Natsu’s body to the ground. He looked down and saw Acnologia’s hand through his chest. Acnologia pulled his claw out and Zeref fell next to Natsu.

"At least we’ll be together again…Natsu…”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to transfer over my works from Tumblr to here! :D


End file.
